


Micro-ficlets: Star Wars

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Other Fandoms [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, See each chapter for relevant tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: A collection of ficlets, all approximately 500 words or less.Each chapter, the chapter title indicates the fandom, the ship, rating, and the prompt for the ficlet.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Prompt Fics: Other Fandoms [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Star Wars - StormPilot - Teen+ - Finn can't relax around Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have enough Star Wars ficlets to break them out of the multi-fandom post (minimum for a separate post is 5.)
> 
> The first four of these are reposted from the old file; the fifth is new.
> 
> Fandom: Star Wars  
> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Storm Pilot  
> Characters: Finn, Poe  
> Tags: Canon Compliant, PTSD

A siren blares through the rebel camp, jerking Finn awake. Poe murmurs something indistinct, rolls over and steals all the blankets. Finn reaches over, shakes him to wake him, and jumps out of bed and too attention.

“What’re you doin’?” Poe asks, words slurring together with sleepiness.

“Alarm,” Finn says. He’s still tired, but that doesn’t matter. The siren means _be prepared_ , and Finn _will_ be ready. He knows his duty. “I’m awaiting orders.”

“No,” Poe replies petulantly.

“Yes,” Finn insists, walking over and shaking Poe again. “Do you _want_ to get in trouble? Get up!”

“Finn…” Poe sighs and sits up, the blankets falling away to reveal his gorgeous bare chest and cut abs, the trail of hair leading down to…

Finn swallows and tears his eyes away, standing back in parade ground proper stance.

“Finn, come back to bed.”

“Poe!”

“Please - look at me?” Poe implores. Turning back, Finn is torn. He feels like a scolded child - because if he’s not ready when orders he’ll come, he _will_ be in trouble, because Poe is looking at him with that awful pitying look that always makes Finn feel like he’s forgotten how to be a human _again_. Smiling, Poe reaches up and cups Finn’s cheeks. “I don’t know what you’ve been through, and you don’t have to tell me. I can make some inferences based on what I know of…but…yeah. Look, what I’m saying is, that was just the signal announcing a new transport had landed with recruits. It wasn’t an alarm, and even if it was, _that’s_ not how they’d let us trouble was coming, and you wouldn’t be in trouble for not dropping everything, instantly, to be at their beck and call. This isn’t…it’s not the _same_. You’re safe here, Finn.”

“Safe…”

Poe pulls him down, tugs him into a kiss, and a tension Finn never noticed before eased in his chest. He gasped and sank to his knees, and Poe kissed him again.

“You’re safe, precious. I swear it, okay?”

Finn nods.

“Say the words,” Poe says.

“Okay…” Finn breaths.

“Good! Now, come back to bed,” Poe grins, pointing at the mattress beside him imperiously.

“Yes, sir,” Finn manages a returning grin.

_…I’m safe…_

_…I can’t rest until all of us, every single one, every single Storm Trooper, is allowed this safety as well._

_I never thought I had a future before._

_I have a brilliant future, in the rebellion, with Poe._

_We all have a future._

“What are you thinking about how much I love you…”

“Flatterer,” says Poe, rolling the blankets and his body atop Finn’s and kissing him. “What’d I tell you?”

“Flattery will get me everywhere?”

“Damn right.” Poe nuzzled at Finn’s neck, rocked their hips together. “I love you so damn much, you fool.”

Neither said anything for a long, long time.

There was no where else they need to be. This was enough duty for them, enough for one night…


	2. Star Wars - StormPilot - Gen - Favorite act of Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Wars  
> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Storm Pilot  
> Characters: Finn, Poe  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Food

“But what if it…what if it tastes gross?” Finn objected, nerves jangling. He blinked, eyelashes brushing against the cloth of the blindfold that Poe had insisted he wear, and tried to calm himself down. Open or closed, the world was equally dark, but somehow he felt more in control when his eyes were open.

“It won’t,” said Poe coaxingly. Warm hands, skin calloused from years of hard work, closed around Finn’s hands. Poe threaded their fingers together, using his thumbs to rub soothing circles in the palms of Finn’s hand. “Trust me.”

“I do,” breathed Finn. His eyes slipped shut. His mouth fell open.

_But why the blindfold? Why won’t he let me watch? Why…_

A shiver trailed up Finn’s spine as Poe’s hands left his. Clatters, scrapes, and _whooshes_ spoke to Poe moving about the room. Something beeped, and Poe’s footsteps approached once more. A delicious smell forecast his return. The aroma was unfamiliar, reminiscent of the many strange foods that the rebels at the base ate regularly.

Finn had subsisted on a diet of standard rations, bland and nutritious, for as long as he could remember.

Clamping his mouth shut, he swallowed hard.

“It’s okay,” said Poe soothingly. Squeezing his eyes shut so hard tears pooled in the corners, Finn forced his mouth open again. “This is eel - that’s a type of fish we ate a lot on Yavin 4 when I was a kid - in a spicey vegetable-based sauce. One of my mother’s few specialty dishes.”

“Did you make it?” asked Finn, surprised.

“Pava helped,” Poe shrugged. “Are you ready?”

Finn gave a decisive nod, surprised to find his nerves dissipating.

_Of course they’re fading. If Jessika helped make it, I can be sure it’s not poisonous._

Finn chuckled.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Poe said, a teasing note in his voice. “I did most of the work, it could still be toxic.”

Nope, Finn still didn’t feel nervous.

He opened his mouth.

Pungent liquid brushed against his lips, sloshed into his mouth, and unbelievable _flavor_ flooded his mouth. A chunk of flaky meat slid from the spoon onto his tongue and Finn fought the urge to gag. It wasn’t that it tasted bad, it was that it tasted…it _tasted_. He’d managed to avoid the local cuisine, sticking to what seemed most familiar - MRE packets, hard tack, the fare meant for resistance members’ last-ditch supplies. Everyone, Poe included - heck, _himself_ included - thought him weird for it. Now, with something completely new, completely alien in his mouth, Finn realized he scarce even knew _how_ to eat something like this.

_With my mouth, idiot._

Finn chewed.

It was…it was yummy.

He broke into a smile.

“You like it?” asked Poe hopefully.

Nodding enthusiastically, Finn said, “I do like it! What are we going to try next?”

“Yes!” Poe cheered. “Okay - okay, this one is called _chocolate_ and the General herself gave me some…”


	3. StormPilot - Gen - Historical AU + Coffeeshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Wars  
> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Storm Pilot  
> Characters: Finn, Poe  
> Tags: Historical AU, Carnival, masks, disguises, Venice

A hush fell over the Caffe Florian as a tall man swathed in black robes stepped within the smoky room. Even with his Carnival mask obscuring his face, there was no mistaking who he was. No one else in Venice moved with such flare, such confidence.

Il Pilota.

The greatest gondolier in the city, knowledgable about every channel, every eddy, every current, able to navigate a gondola day or night, rain or shine, through any canal or even out into the ocean.

Sweating beneath his mask, Finn wished he had a fraction of the confidence that Il Pilota demonstrated with every dramatic sweep of his cape. If Finn had to approach the man he was doomed…but he wasn’t Finn, not that night, he was just another masked Carnival celebrant, another shadow out for the night, hiding from the storms outside in the lurid wonder of Florians. He waited until the hubbub around Il Pilota’s arrival died down, waited until the next celebrity graced the Caffe, and made his approach.

“Any amount you name if you can get me out of the city tonight,” he murmured as he passed close.

Il Pilota snagged his wrist. “No payment needed. All I ask is adventure and a story that will wow the city from scullion to doge come tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think about this one...of all my tiny ficlets this one has stood out to me as one I'd love to expand into an entire fic...


	4. StormPilot - flirting or friendly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Wars  
> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Storm Pilot  
> Characters: Finn, Rey  
> Tags: Finn is clueless, Rey gets the score

“Rey, I just don’t know.”

“Finn…he lent you his leather jacket.”

“He’s such a generous guy - I’m sure he’d lend you the shirt off his back if you asked for it.”

“He called you sweetheart.”

“He calls fricken Hux sweetheart, and he hates Hux.”

“Remember how happy he was when you visited when he was sick?”

“That was only cause I brought him that soup you made.”

“My friend. My dude. Last night when he came in to the dining hall, he kissed you on the lips. For goodness sake!”

“Maybe it was just a bro kiss!”

“A bro kiss.”

“Yeah! You know…a kiss. Between bros!”

“…you’re hopeless.”

“I just…how am I supposed to figure out if he likes me the way I like him?”

“Absolutely. Hopeless.”


	5. Stormpilot - mature - at a sex toy shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Ship: Stormpilot  
> Characters: Finn, Poe  
> Tags: Modern AU, dialog only, sex toy shopping, implied verse Poe, implied verse Finn, size kink, love declarations

“So, um, Finn…?”

“Yeah, dude?”

“I know I joke about being an insatiable bottom, but some of the things in that basket…I mean…I don’t know about that…or this…don’t get me wrong! I dig where your head’s at but maybe we should be communicating a bit more before, um, committing? Especially to something so…ya know…big?”

“What, this?”

“Fuck…yes, _especially_ that, I didn’t even see it under the others…why…why are you laughing? Why are you slapping a dildo against your hand?? What am I missing here???”

“Ahhh, sweetie, haaaa, ah, darling…this, and these…these aren’t for you…they’re for _me_ …”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh! You never…I didn’t realize…”

“Sorry ‘bout that…I shoulda said…but I was embarrassed. Like, you’re great, but…maybe a little small?”

“SMALL?!”

“So I was thinking…if it was okay with you…maybe get me off with this…or this one…or, hey, this one here looks _amazing_ , add it to the pile, would you?…and then _after_ , if you wanted to…”

“…or I could put one of these in you…and turn the vibration to max…and ride you will you lose it…”

“ _Now_ you’re getting into the spirit!”

“Yeah…yeah, I’m picking up what you’re putting down…but do you really think I’m small?”

“For what it’s worth, I love you anyway.”

“…wow. Really?”

“Really.”

“Well…that’s uh…this is _absolutely fucking nothing_ like how I expected a love declaration to go…but…who the fuck am I fooling? That’s worth everything, Finn. You’re worth everything to me.”

“…”

“And ya know, if size is the issue…we could get a strap on…”

“…seriously. fucking. love you. so much.”

“I know you do, sweetie. I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
